


Habanera

by SnapeLove



Series: Moments in time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, No Dialogue, Obsession, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Redemption, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Snape's love for Lily :'(





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> This story is written as part of weekly entry for Facebook group Hogwarts – Great Hall  
> Words of the song are by G. Bizet - Habanera from opera Carmen  
> _________________________________________________________________

_Love is a rebellious bird_

_that no one can tame,_

_and if you call for it, it'll be quite in vain_

_for it's in its nature to say no._

He looks at her from his place in the bushes; she is beautiful and magical. She is quiet, not like her mean sister. She speaks soft and her voice is melodic. His heart beating faster when he sees her. He cannot stand distress in her voice and tears in her eyes. He cannot stand her sister… 

 

_Love is a rebel bird_

_That no one can domesticate_

_And it's in vain that we call for it_

_It's the one we've just been denied_

…They are friends now. She looks at him with gentle green eyes. She has a smile for him. Heat rises to his face when he thinks of her. They will be in the same house and they will be together …always. The only bright thing in his miserable life…

 

_Love, love, love, love_

_Love is Bohemia's child_

_It has never known any law_

_If you don't love me I love you_

_If I love you beware_

_If you don't love me_

_If you don't love me I love you_

_But if I love you, if I love you_

_Beware_

…They are not in the same house. His heart is weeping. She is next to those insufferable, arrogant gits from the train. But, that is all right, she is his. There is no one else he cares about, but her…

…He does not have power or influence, but he is smart. In his house are kids from many powerful families. If he plays it smart, become friend with them, they will help him to achieve his goal. One day he will have everything to offer to her, and she will love him as much as he loves her…

 

_The bird you thought you surprised_

_Flapped it's wings and flew away_

_Love is far, you can wait for it_

_You don't wait for it anymore, it's here_

…His friends don’t like her, they call her _mud-blood_ but he doesn't care. He is not sure if he can call them friends, but they know people, they can help him. With their help, he can be someone powerful, respected and she will notice him. Not as a friend but as a man. She does not understand now, but she will. No matter what happens to the others, she will be safe as long as he can protect her…

 

_All around you, fast, fast_

_It comes, leaves and then comes back_

_You think you hold it, it avoids you_

_You think you avoid it, it holds you_

…He closes his eyes, leaning heavily on the wall. He clenches his fists. She is mad at him; she does not want to speak to him. He said the only words he should not and now she is mad at him. He is humiliated, broken. His eyes are full of hot needles; breathing is hard as if air is made of stone. He cannot lose her… 

…She is out of his life and yet, she is his life. He sees her wherever he goes. It hurts, every time; she is with them, with that brute. Is she blind? He has to find a way, to get her to see, to understand. He will do anything to get her back…

 

_Love, love, love, love_

_Love is Bohemia's child_

_It has never known any law_

_If you don't love me I love you_

_If I love you beware_

_If you don't love me_

_If you don't love me I love you_

_But if I love you, if I love you_

_Beware_

…They offered him something, something that will help him rise above. Above poverty, above torturing, above all those who wronged him. When he gets there, she will notice him again. He accepts everything just to get her back. His left arm is burning, he’s branded for life, he does not care, and it is all for her…

…He does not want to live. His heart is broken a black hole. He wants to cry but eyes are dry. He wants to scream, but there is no voice. He begged, begged, as he would not for his own life. He cheated, lied, spied, he… he did all in his power to save her. Failed. Life has no meaning. Existence has no meaning. That would not happen if she was with him…he blames them, all of them. He blames himself the most…

 

_Love, love, love, love_

_Love is Bohemia's child_

_It has never known any law_

_If you don't love me I love you_

_If I love you beware_

_If you don't love me_

_If you don't love me I love you_

_But if I love you, if I love you_

_Beware_


End file.
